The Girl Ninja
by Moongirl847
Summary: Kim was found by Master Splinter and the turtles when she was little. Kim's parents where murdered and the killers are unknown. So Master Splinter decided to take Kim in with his sons. Kim lives and grows up with them and now, fifteen years later, Kim and the turtles go on adventures from the 2003 season. There might be some romance but mostly adventure and humor! Thanks!
1. SE1E01- Things Change

**This story will follow the main character, Kim, and the turtles on their adventures from the 2003 series, but it will be set in present time. I don't expect to get a lot of people, but I just love writing this stuff so if you don't like it, just move on with your life, but if you like it, pls feel free to leave a review, thx. :)**

**Just for records, I do not own any of the TMNT episodes or TMNT characters. **

**SE1E01- Things Change **

Flashes. That's all I remembered of them. Flashes of my parents flew around in my head. My mom brushing my hair when it got all messy. My dad showing me constellations in the sky. It changed though. From flashes of pictures to a memory. I was laying in bed in the middle of the night, when my mom bursted into my room.

_No, not again. _

Mom grabbed me from the bed.

"What's wrong!?" I asked. She just ignored me and opened the window. Her face showed fear and panic, but she was trying to stay calm for me. She put me on the ground and looked at me for a second not saying anything.

"Kim," she said softly, but I could hear urgency in her voice.

"You have to run, don't look back, I love you." She says. She gives me a hug. Then my father bursts in and slams the door behind him. I could hear banging on the other side of the door. My mom quickly picked me up and put me outside the window and closed the window behind me.

"Let me in! Please!" I screamed at my mom. But then the door flew open and dark shadows came into the room. Then the lights went out. Everything was still. Then I heard the screaming.

(Dreams)

I gasp as I wake up in my bed is too warm and I'm breathing hard, there's a band of sweat on my head. I felt my face. I was crying in my sleep again. I just let out a sigh. I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them. I've always been having these dreams since I was little.

_There was nothing I could do. _I told myself thinking.

_I was little_. _I couldn't have protected them, I would have gotten myself killed. _

I decided to just forget about the dream. I threw back the covers and went out of my room towards the bathroom, down the hall. The bathroom was small. With white walls and a cement floor. Nothing fancy. That's what you get when you live in the sewers. I got into the shower and just let the water fall onto my skin. The bathroom quickly filled with steam. I scrubbed the shampoo and conditioner into my hair. Shaved my legs and shut off the water. I dried and put on the clothes I brought with me. A white crop top with sleeves that went down to my elbows and black crop pants. I wiped the mirror so i could brush my teeth. I took a quick look at my self. My long brown hair was all tangled and my deep brown eyes looked back at me in the mirror. My body was thin, but I knew, I was tougher then I looked. I brushed my teeth and hair, throwing my hair up in a ponytail quick.

I left the bathroom and went towards the kitchen. The light was on. Somebody was already up. My bet that it was Leo. We are the only ones that are usually up this early. I decided to pull a trick on him. I sneaked around the corner and stayed in the shadows. I was right. Leo was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, but Leo wasn't alone. Donny was also up and he was reading the newspaper at the table as well. Leo didn't even look up from his bowl when he said,

"Good morning Kim."

"Ahh, man" I mumbled.

Donny looked up confused, but then turned around towards me.

"Oh hey Kim." he said giving me a small smile.

"You need to work on your stealth if you want to try to sneak up on us." Leo said criticizing. But smiled to show me that he was joking to. I crossed my arms.

"Hey, not all of us can be perfect, Leo." I said jokingly. Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I let out a quick yelp, but then grabbed on one of the hands and flipped whoever it was over my shoulder. The person let out a grunt then hit the floor. The person on the floor in front of me turned out to be Mikey. He gave out a moan

"That's how you sneak up on someone...and get your shell kicked." he said getting up.

"Mikey, you jerk, I could have gotten you hurt" I said and punched his arm.

"Nothing I can't handle." he laughed. He pulled at my ponytail, to get me back, and ran off.

"Ugh, Mikey." I mumbled. I went to the cupboards and grabbed a bowl.

"Hey, could ya grab me one too?" Someone said. I turned to see Raph coming down the hallway. He rubbed the back of his head then stretched.

"Ya, sure." I said. I reached up and grabbed another bowl and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He mumbled to me and sat down at the table. I followed after him and sat between him and Donny.

"Master Splinter should be up soon, so we can start training." Leo said.

"Great another day of trainin our shells off." Raph said. Leo just ignored him and we continued to eat. After a while, Mikey came back, when he finally decided it was safe. He sat next to Raph and looked at him with a suspicious smile. I let out a small laugh

"Better watch out Raph, Mikey is up to something." I said. Mikey pretended to look hurt.

"What are you talking about Kim? I'm not up to anything." Mikey said then took a drink from his glass to hide a laugh.

"Mikey, what are you up to, you bonehead?" Raph said threateningly. That's when I saw something on Raphs neck. I took in a quick breath.

"Raph..." I said calmly. "Don't move."

There was a HUGE cockroach on his neck crawling it's way slowly to his face. Raph froze and tried to look at what was on him, but then the bug was on Raphs cheek. Raph let out a scream and swatted at the cockroach. The cockroach then landed in his bowl. Raph was about to smash the bug, but then Don grabbed it and put it in a jar he grabbed.

"How about I just release it out of the lair and not get cockroach guts all over." Don said walking towards the door. Raph was feeling the rest of his body for anymore cockroaches.

"Dame bugs." Raph said. Then he turned towards Mikey and let out a growl.

"Ya betta run before I get my hands on ya Mikey." Raph said.

Mikey didn't waste any time. He jumped out of the chair and started running, with Raph close behind him. I started to laugh and Leo let out a little chuckle. After a few minutes of Raph and Mikey chasing each other, Master Splinter came into the room. Leo got up.

"Master Splinter." Leo said and bowed.

"Good mourning Master splinter." I said and gave him a smile.

"Good mourning my children." Master Splinter said and bowed to us in return.

"I believe it is time to start with training." Master Splinter said. Leo went to get the other guys and I went back to my room to grab my weapon. I open the door and go to the wall where my bow and quiver were hanging. My bow was made by Donny. He said the bow was made out of a metal that was strong but light enough for me to carry. I also had all types of arrows in my quiver. Mikey insisted that I had arrows like one of his favorite comic book hero's, Hawkeye. I had five different types of arrows and five of each in the quiver. My regular arrows, explosive arrows, smoke bomb arrows, cable arrows, and net arrows. Donny says he will make more types later.

I make my way back to the training room. All the guys were there already. We sat in front of Master Splinter and awaited instructions. Instead, Master Splinter just went to the power box and turned off all the lights. We took it that he wanted us to hide so we spreaded out around the room. Then a flash of light came from where Master Splinter was sitting. He struck a match and lit a candle he had. He set the candle on his staff, balancing it. I decided to hide on the pipes that hung onto the ceiling. I jumped and grabbed onto a pipe with one hand, my bow in the other. I used the momentum of my body and swung up onto the pipe and sat to wait and see what the guys would do.

"Remember to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing your selves?" Master Splinter said. With a flick of his wrist the candle flew into the air but Master Splinter caught it. After a second of silence I heard a noise from Master Splinters left. Then I saw a figure dive for the candle. I caught a glimpse of a purple mask witch told me it was Donny. But Master Splinter was too quick for him. He moved the candle away from Dons grasp and Donny went flying towards the wall. He slammed into it and his boa staff hit the ground.

"To noisy Donatello." Master Splinter said. Not too long after that I saw another figure jump for Master splinter, with nunchucks. It was obviously, Mikey. When Mikey lunged for the candle though, Master splinter tossed Mikey up from the ground with his staff. Making Mikey somersault at Donny.

"Hey!" Donny said, right before Mikey slammed into him. They both let out a groan.

"To clumsy Michelangelo." Master Splinter said. Then something was tip toeing behind Master Splinter. Then the figure broke out into a run. It lunged at Master Splinter, but Master Splinter ducked and the figure went flying over Master splinters head. I saw a glimpse of red and knew right away it was Raph. Raph caught himself and turned around to face Master Splinter again. Master Splinter held on to the candle in front of him. He looked like he was daring Raph to attack again. Raph spun his sai's a few times and ran at Master Splinter. Right before Raph got to Master Splinter, Master Splinter spun around and tripped Raph with his staff making Raph tumble into Don and Mikey. Raph let out a growl when he landed on Mikey. Master Splinter turned to Raph.

"Poor choice Raphael." Master Splinter said. Then something fell towards Master Splinter from the ceiling almost right next to me. It was all so fast. Something cut the candle in half and then Leo was on the floor crouching. pointed out his sword and caught the falling candle, the light still glowing. That's when I decided to make my move. I jumped down from the ceiling in front of Leo, catching him off guard, and quickly tripped him with a leg sweep. His body hit the floor and the candle flew high into the air. I quickly drew an arrow from my quiver and aimed at the flying candle. I released the arrow and the arrow cut the wick of the candle, making everything in the room go dark. Then the lights came on. Master Splinter was standing next to the power box.

"Well done Kimolynn, but Leonardo was the one who got the candle from me, you cannot just wait for your brothers to do the task for you and take away the glory from them. You have to complete the task yourself." Master Splinter said sternly to me.

"Yes, Master Splinter." I said sort of embarrassed with my mistake and bowed to Master Splinter. Then Master Splinter turned to Leo.

"Well done Leonardon." Master Splinter said.

"Teachers Pet." Raph said.

"Ninja dropout." Leo shot back.

"Ohh" Don and Mikey said together. Raph looked pissed and stormed up to Leo growling.

"My sons!" Master Splinter said sternly holding up his walking stick between Raph and Leo. He sighed.

"If you are to become true ninja you must work harder." Master Splinter said. We quickly went to sit down around Master Splinter as he continued,

"Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand."

A knot formed in my stomach. Sometimes I get uncomfortable when Master Splinter talks about the people on the surface. He talks like they are all bad, but I'm one of them and things like this kind of makes me feel left out of the family. But it's kind of funny, I'm the only normal person in the family. I'm not mutated like the rest of them. Even though Donny says that I'm much smarter and much more healthier then regular humans, because I was exposed to their mutagen so much, I still feel left out.

"To survive, you must master these skills I teach you, ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become shadow warriors." Master Splinter lectured. Mikey was messing with a fly that was buzzing around him, he was trying to catch it when Master Splinter continued,

"And you must never be discovered by the outside world." Then there was a huge clap when Mikey crushed the fly in his hands. Master Splinter turned to Mikey with a stern look. He was about to chew him out, when all of a sudden, there was a deep rumbling that was coming from the ground.

"Huh? What is that noise?" Master Splinter asked. The whole room started shaking and we all stood up. Rocks started to fall down from the ceiling.

"Woah, earthquake!" Mikey said to Don.

"In New York? Possible but not likely." Don said. Then a piler started to fall down on top of Don.

"Don watch out!" I shouted at him.

"Woah!" Don said and jumped out of the way of the falling piler. Then the wall closest to me exploded, throwing me back and landing on Raph.

"Ow." I rubbed my head. "Thanks for breaking my fall, Raph" I said joking.

"No problem." He said sarcastically. I got off of Raph and looked at the explosion. Some wired metal things were coming through the wall. All the guys drawed out their weapons and I loaded an arrow into my bow to be ready.

"What are those things?" Don asked.

"New York city cockroaches?" Mikey said scratching his head. I rolled my eyes. Mikey had always been funny during life or death situations.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" Raph said. Then he charged at one of the metal things and kicked it, throwing it against the ground. We all charged at the oncoming robots. More and more robots were coming through the huge hole in the wall. Two of the robots charged at me. I quickly shoot my arrow at one and kicked the other as it came flying at me, making it hit the wall. Another one came from my left. I took my bow and swung at it and took off it's head. Mikey went by me almost hitting me with a nunchuck.

"Hey! Watch where your swinging that thing!" I said to Mikey.

"Watch where your going!" Mikey shot back. Another robot came at me. I strung my bow quick and shoot it again.

"We've got to help Master Splinter! Come on!" Leo shouted. I looked over at Master Splinter and saw that he was struggling with some robots that ganged up on him. I was about to follow the guys when I heard a rumble, coming from the ceiling. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was cracking and the robot things where chewing at the pillars that supported our home.

"Leo! The ceiling!" I shouted. Leo looked up and saw the humongous crack to. Then, the ceiling finally gave in and started to fall. Raph was fighting a robot still when he didn't notice the ceiling was about to crush him!

"Look out!" Leo shouted at Raph and quickly pushed him out of the way of the falling ceiling. I looked to where Master Splinter was still fighting a robot when the ceiling collapsed on him. The guys ran into the dust coming from the collapsed ceiling.

"Oh no." Leo said.

"Master Splinter!" Raph called out. I ran after the guys and found that a huge pile of rock formed in the middle of the room. With Master Splinter, nowhere to be seen. Leo tried to pull on some rock, but it didn't budge.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter! NO!" Leo said. He tried desperately pulling at some more rocks determined to get to Master Splinter. I looked over and saw a robot trying to get up. I loaded my bow.

"I got it!" Raph said and smashed it with his foot. He twirled his sais and put them back in his belt.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever they are, there junk now." I said picking one up, examining it. Raph kicked one in frustration. Donny and Leo were still digging in the rocks.

"Guys. Splinter. We've got to find Splinter. Master Splinter! Can you hear me?!" Leo shouted. Leo though for a second. Then said,

"Donatello, is there any way to..." there were some beeping sounds coming from Don.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. Don had a shell phone in his hand, calling someone.

"He's using the Shellcell." I noted.

"Yeah, I'm calling Master Splinter. I hope." Don said. We gathered around Don and listened to it ring a couple of times. Then someone picked up.

"Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" Master Splinter said on the other line. Don and Leo smiled, both happy that they got ahold of Master Splinter. Leo quickly grabbed the phone from Don.

"Master Splinter! Are you alright?" Leo asked urgently.

"Hello? Hello?!" Master Splinter said, still thinking that he didn't answer the phone yet. I tried to hold in my laughter as he tried to figure it out.

"Master Splinter?" Leo said

"Stupid device." Splinter said frustrated. I couldn't hold it in anymore I started to crack up. Leo gave me a stern look but I kept laughing. Leo turned back to the phone.

"Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons, you already answered it." Leo said.

"Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away." Master Splinter said. Everyone tried to get closer as they tried to listen to the conversation. Mikey was trying to get closer when he got too close to Raph, Raph slapped the side of his head, making Mikey fly to the other side of the room. I whacked Raph on the side of the head with my bow, for being mean to Mikey. He just rubbed his head and gave me a growl and turned back to the phone.

"Meet me at the old drainage junction, at south point." Master Splinter said. Donny pulled out his map from his bag he had and blew off the dust on it. I stood behind him trying to get a look at the map.

"If we took the south conduit, it will intersect with the old drainage tunnel." Don said. Leo turned to the phone.

"We will meet you there Sensi." Leo said. Then Mikey came up behind us and said,

"What he say? What he say! Did he mention me!" Raph threw a punch in his face sending him back against the wall again. I rolled my eyes. Hitting Raph again would be pointless. We splitted up to gather anything that survived. I went to my room and all of it was a mess. My night stand fell over and the lamp that was on it broke. Pieces of it scattered the floor. some of my candles fell over and burnt some of my posters. I sighed and started to collect some things. Then leo came in.

"Don't bother yourself with much in here, Kim. Were coming back later and getting the rest of our things." I just nodded. He looked at me for a second.

"Are you alright Kim?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sad that we have to leave." I said. Picking up a few posters on the ground.

"I understand. I'm going to miss this place to." Leo said. He looked at me then put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find a new place though. Maybe you'll get a bigger room this time." He said smiling a little. I laughed at his joke and he left. The only things that I wanted to grab,from my room, where more of my arrows. Out of 50 only two of them broke. I left my room and headed to Don's room. Don was still collecting some of his things, when I got in there.

"Hey did the computer survive?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Yeah it survived. Sort of. The screen has thousands of cracks in it, and some of the letters on the keyboard are not working." He said. "But don't worry I have all are things on it, on a flash drive." He added.

"Good." I said relieved. Me and Don like to work on things together. He does most of the computer work, when I like to actually make it. My favorite thing to do is working on vehicles. I gathered a few more things with Don from the lab and then we went to meet up with the guys at the front door.

"Goodbye broken pipe, goodbye grunge payphone, goodbye dented manhole cover, goodbye home sweet home." Mikey said being dramatic, but he sounded sincere. Raph went up behind him.

"Hello, cruel world!" He said being a smart ass.

"Come on!" Raph said grabbing Mikey, pulling him to the exit. We walked down the tunnel for a little while. We turned into a new tunnel with tracks everywhere.

"Looks like those things have been through here." Leo said sounding mad.

"These walls looks like they have been seriously compromised." Don said. I nodded.

"I'm surprised that this tunnel didn't collapse yet." I said. We stop and see that the tunnel in front of of us collapsed.

"You were saying?" Raph said.

"Can't go forward can't go back." Leo said trying to figure out what to do.

"Looks like we go up." Raph said he turns and heads toward a manhole. Leo chases after him.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea." Leo says grabbing Raph when he got on the ladder.

"Leo, where else can we go? We can't go anywhere down here. We have to go topside." I say to Leo crossing my arms.

"Ugh, alright but we only going up to go down the next manhole got it?" Leo orders.

"No fooling around remember what Sensi said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight" Leo adds.

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo. Just follow my lead." Raph said. I run up to be right behind Raph. I turn to Leo.

"We'll be fine, Leo. Loosen up a little." I said joking. I climb the ladder after Raph, step by step.

_I finally get a chance to be on the surface! I'm going to finally see other people for once. _I thought to myself. Raph got to the top and removed the manhole at the top. He looked around a bit to see if it was clear and then quickly jumped out of the hole. I followed right behind him. We looked out onto the street for anyone come. The street was dark and no one was out. I looked back to the other guys that were still getting out of the manhole.

"Come on Leo move it! I don't want to stare at your butt any longer then I have to!" Mikey said.

"Shh! Guys!" Leo said. Then I heard something coming down the street. Me and Raph both backed up into the shadows when a guy on a motorcycle went by. Then Raph went around the corner to look around. I followed closely behind him. He stopped in front of a nightclub and looked around. Then we heard some people coming. Raph jumped up on top of the awning above the door, as a couple of people walked out. I didn't bother to hide.

_These are people, I can blend right in_ I thought. The couple walked by me without a glance, too busy with their conversation. Then Raph quickly jumped down from the awning. I was surprised when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the alley.

"Hey what-!" I began to say but Raph quickly cutted me off.

"What the shell do you think your doing?" He asked angrily "Do you want to get caught?"

"What are you talking about? I can blend right in, I'm just like them!" I said to Raph matching his anger.

"Ya, but does someone usually carry around a bow in the middle of the city?" He said pointing at my bow, that I had in my hand.

"Ugh, fine whatever." I said giving up. Then he quickly climbed up a nearby light pole and I quickly followed him. We looked around for a manhole cover.

"Manhole cover, 12 o'clock." Raph said. The manhole cover was in the next alley over, so we quickly jumped down and ran across the street. We hide behind a parked car as another car came down the street. The car stopped and started to back up into the alley.

"Ahh, now what?" Raph mumbled to himself annoyed. We went up to the corner of the building and peeked around the corner to see what's going on. Three thug guys went into the building. One really stood out to me. A guy with blue hair and a long red coat. He seemed to be leading them everywhere. We ran up to the parked truck, when the thugs went inside. But of course, the truck was parked right on top of the manhole.

"Great, just great. The ol turtle luck workin true ta form" Raph mumbled.

"You can say that again." I grumbled with him. Raph got mad and kicked the truck in frustration.

"Shhh! Raph!" I said to him angrily.

"Way to be stealthy Raph." Someone said. I turned around and say the other guys around the corner of the building.

"Ya, I don't think they heard you in Josey." Mikey said with a jersey accent. Raph just ignored him.

"Give us a hand." Raph said. Mikey was about to make another joke when Raph said,

"Don't even think about it, Mikey."

Mikey shutted up at Raphs remark.

"Forget ya guys we'll do it ourselves" Raph said and gave me a look that told me to follow him. We went to the back of the truck. The doors were still opened, waiting for the return of those thugs. We both grabbed a part of the truck and started pushing. After a bit we started to hear voices coming from inside the building and someone was about to come out.

"Hide Guys! Come on, Hurry!" Leo said to us. Just then the door started to open. I quickly dived underneath the truck just as I saw Raph jump IN the truck.

"Ugh, Raph!" I whispered to myself.

"No!" I heard Leo say.

"Poor choice Raphael!" Mikey added. The thugs made their way to the truck with duffel bags.

"Ha! Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash!?" It was the guy with the blue hair. They threw in their duffel bags with Raph in the truck.

"Sheep man! Sheep to be fleeced by us wolves! Haha!" The guy with blue hair continued. This guy had a cruel sense of humor. The rest threw in there duffel bags and closed the doors. At least they didn't see Raph. Then there were beeping sounds coming from the doors and the sound of a lock closing.

_Crap! Now Raphs locked in!_ I thought.

Then I had in idea. I quickly climbed out from underneath the truck and climbed up the side of the truck to get to the roof. I had just gotten on, when the truck started to drive away. I feel back, as he sped away.

"Crap!" I said as I grabbed onto the sides of the truck so I wouldn't fall off. He made a sharp turn almost making me lose my grip.

_Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _I thought.

I pulled two arrows from my quiver and stabbed them through the roof, so I would have something better to hold on to. Hopefully they won't notice. We drove on for a while and then we pulled into another alley. I laid flat so that they wouldn't notice me.

"Hey Twoton watch the truck! We wouldn't want anyone to steal our stolen money." The blue haired guy snapped. I looked down at the thug guarding the truck. I backed up a little so he wouldn't see me.

"Now what?" I mumbled to myself. Then I heard something clatter on the ground nearby. Then someone said,

"Hey! This is a no parking zone! Here's your ticket and here's your fine!" then there was the sound of someone hitting the truck. I looked over the side of the truck and saw Mikey.

"Nice work, Mikey." Leo said.

"It's a ninja thing." Mikey said, gloating. I jumped down from the top of the truck. Then Leo turned to lecture me.

"Kim! What were you thinking? You could have been killed." Leo said.

"Hey, I'm fine now ok?" I said crossing my arms.

"That's not the point!" Leo shouted at me.

"Uh guys, maybe we should get Raph out before those thug guys come back." Donny said interrupting Leo. Raph was pounding on the glass and shouting things, wanting to get out.

"Man, whatever happened to good, old fashion padlocks?" Mikey said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Don said taking out two screwdrivers and twirls them. "This one is all mine!"

As Donatello worked on the lock, Raph continued to pound on the window of the truck.

"What's that Raphael? Your going to have to speak up dude! I can't hear you!" Mikey teased. Raph got frustrated and punched the window, but it didn't break.

"Ok. I heard that." Mikey said. Then I whacked the side of Mikey's head with my bow.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head.

"I'm trying to work here." Don said.

"Hey want me to give you a hand?" I asked him.

"Ya sure" he said and handed me one of the screwdrivers.

"Can you take out this part of the lock?" He asked then we got back to work. I was taking it apart, trying to get inside of it as Donny worked on hacking the lock.

"Ok now step back, Kim. I'll do the wires." Don said.

"Be my guess." I said and Don got to work. I never had luck with wiring things. When Don tried to teach me, I've always managed to shock myself or set it the wires on fire. There were some beeps coming from the lock as it started to open itself. Then we heard the lock inside open.

"Hey Raph welcome back bro!" Mikey said, but just as he was saying it, Raph tackled the doors of the truck and flew at Mikey. They both landed on the ground and started to wrestle. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys" I said.

"What a hothead." Leo added. Then we heard something. We looked to our right and saw a gang of thugs coming our way. We drew out our weapons.

"Uh, Raph" Don said, backing up.

"We don't have time for this." Leo added, following Don.

"And why not?" Raph asked having Mikey pinned up against the wall.

"Because we're not alone." Mikey said. The gang made it's way closer to us. Some were carrying bats, pipes, and even chains.

"Look at the freak's!" One said.

"What's with the dweeby costumes?" One asked.

"This ain't Halloween." Another one added.

"Your going down freak's!" The guy with the blue hair said. "No one messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes."

For starters there threats were lame. Second of all these guys were really getting on my nerves. We took are stances and charged them! It was way too easy. We put them in a pile one by one. I might have only got one guy.

"Let's get out of here!" The blue haired guy said and they all got up and ran away. I put away my arrow I already had out.

"Give me some green!" Mikey said and Raph high fived him.

"Wow, that was lame. They barely even put up a fight" I said.

"Yeah, that was easier then expected." Don said.

"I hope they got more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up." Raph said grinning. Mikey turned around.

"Uh looks like you got you wish Raphie boy." Mikey said pointing up at the roof tops. There was tons of people on the roof above us, dressed in all black, but the red headband they had on.

"Are those guys, ninjas?" Leo asked holding up his swords. Then they all jumped down and surrounded us in a circle. I drawed out my arrow and kept it ready, for any sudden attacks.

"Well they're currently ninja esc." Mikey said.

"Be ready for anything." Leo said. We all got into our fight stance.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." Raph said. Donny was the first to charge flipping himself over a crowd of the ninjas. Then we all charged. I charged towards a group of three ninja. I flipped over them and drew out one of my net arrows in mid flight. Then when I landed I shoot the arrow right towards them. A net exploded from the tip of the arrow and caught all three of them. They were struggling with the net still, when I turned to see that four ninjas had surrounded me. I took my bow and swung at the heads of two ninja making them fall, unconscious. Then I did a split kick in mid air making the other two fly back against the wall. Then I didn't notice one sneak up behind me. I got a punch right into the jaw and another one tripped me on my feet. I was still trying to get up when another ninja came flying at me sword in hand. Then right before the ninja got to me, Raph tackled him and took him out with a punch to the head. He came over to me and offered his hand. I ignored it and got up myself.

"I had him right where I wanted him." I said to Raph. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ya sure ya did." He said and went to take care of some oncoming ninjas. Then a ninja came up behind me and threw a ninja star at me. I dodged it and took out an arrow and shoot at his clothing. the arrow went threw his shirt and into the wall behind him. making him stuck to the wall. I turned to see that Leo was have trouble with a group of ninjas that had ganged up on him. I jumped onto the roof that leo was on and ran towards them. As I ran, I reached for another net arrow and strug it into my bow. I shot it at the unexpecting ninja. I got four of them in my net making them fall over the edge. I kicked another on the ground as he came running towards me. Leo took out the rest of the ninja that were around him.

"Come on!" he said to me and he hopped down the roof onto the truck that was still parked. I followed after him and all the guys had ganged up together.

"How many of these guys do we have ta bat before they get the hint?" Raph asked.

"Really, they just keep coming." Mikey added.

"Time to switch to plan B. Donatello?" Leo asked. Don was in the truck doing some wiring work, trying to get the truck started up.

"Almost their Leo." Don said. Then there was a huge vap from the wires, and the truck started up.

"This bus now leaving for anywhere but here!" Don said in the drivers seat. I opened the door where Don was sitting.

"Move over Don! I got this." I said giving him a small push to move. he gave me a doubtful look.

"Are you sure Kim?" He asked moving over. I jumped into the drivers seat.

"I've played plenty of Grand theft auto, with Mikey. How much different can it be?" I said. Donny gave me a scared look. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding Donny." I said jokingly. I turned on the car quickly and started to drive off. I looked in the mirror and saw that Raph and Leo got in just in time. I saw some ninja's in front of the truck and punched the padel. They barely got out of the way in time. I turned the corner of the alley sharply and drove down the street fast.

"Woah! Slow down KIm!" Don said. I laughed.

"Too fast for ya Donny?" I said and pressing the pedal a little more.

"I've got to tell you this has been one mondo bizarro day." I heard Mikey say. "First all those metal robot things underground, and what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York city? Besides us? It's just not right!" Mikey said. I turned the corner quickly and heard Mikey fall to the ground.

"Shut up Mikey! I'm trying to drive!" I said to him joking.

"Talking about not right. Check this out." Raph said then I quickly looked behind me and saw Raph spill a lot of money from the duffel bags onto the floor. I quickly looked back to the road so I wouldn't drive off of it.

"Show me the money, baby!" Mikey hooted.

"This isn't finders keepers, Mikey." Leo said. Then Leo turned to me.

"Stop by that cop car up ahead." Leo said. I nodded and drove up to the cop car. Leo grabbed all the duffel bags and rolled down the window.

"Take care of all this money will you guys?" Leo said and chucked the duffel bags out the window and onto the hood of the cop car. After he was done I quickly sped off so that the cops wouldn't get a good look at us.

"Ok now how do we get to the old drainage tunnel from here?" I asked.

"Here take this alley." Don said. I quickly turned into the alley Don pointed out and followed it till I got to big cage doors that blocked off the tunnel. I pressed the pedal down harder and crashed through the gates. I continued to drive down the tunnel for a while until we got to the old drainage junction where Master Splinter was sitting waiting for us. I quickly parked the truck and got out.

"Master Splinter!" I called and ran to greet him the guys closely behind calling for him as well.

"Yes, well I'm glad to see you too my children." Master Splinter said.

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today!" Leo said excited to be with Master Splinter again.

"Yes, yes there will be time to tell me about it all later, Leonardo. But first i wish to take you all home." Master Splinter said. We all looked at each other confused.

"Home?" Mikey said confused.

"We got no home. Those robots trashed our pad. Remember sensi?" Raph said while messing with a broken robot that was on the ground.

_Huh? A robot? How did that get there?_ I thought. Something I would probably have to ask about later.

"Don not worry. I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me." Master Splinter said. Then he hopped down this huge hole in the ground that I hadn't notice before. We all looked at each other still confused but we followed anyway. I was the first to jump down. I didn't expect it to be as deep though.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I feel deeper and deeper into the hole. I looked up and saw the Leo was following close behind me. Then the tunnel started to curve and it turned into a slide almost. I rolled and rolled until finally the ground straightened out. I stopped rolling and found myself in a different tunnel with Master Splinter waiting for us. I heard the guys coming down and quickly got out of the way. Then one by one they all came out landing on top of each other. I laughed as they tried to get up.

"Wicked slide!" Mikey said. The Master Splinter took off down the tunnel and we followed. Mikey ran up to master Splinter.

"No offense Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great." Mikey said disappointed.

"Look with your heart Michelangelo, and not your eyes." Master Splinter said.

"Umm, ok." Mikey said.

"And walk this way." Master Splinter said still walking down the tunnel. Mikey started to take caseous steps walking really slow, trying to 'look with his heart'. I rolled my eyes. Donatello grabbed his bo staff and whacked Mikey with it on his head. We walked down the tunnel a little further, but then the tunnel opened into a HUGE room. With thousands of other rooms attached to it. There was two levels and the room had a pool in the middle of it. But the room was littered with stones and trash everywhere. But still it was pretty cool.

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey said.

"I could really tune this space up." Don said.

"Wow this place is amazing!" I said. Then Leo came up to me.

"I guess I was right, you will get a bigger room." He said laughing a little.

"Ya, a lot of room." I said grinning. Then Mikey and Raph went to check out all the room's. i followed after them, wanting the biggest room for myself. I climbed up to the second story and found a huge room with even another little room. Then Mikey came walking in.

"Mikey! Get out! This is my room now, you can't have it!" I said knowing already that Mikey wanted it.

"But where am I going to put my comic book collection?" He whined.

"In the other billion rooms you already claimed!" I snapped at him and pushed him out. After I made sure Mikey wouldn't go in my room I walked over to Master Splinter and Leo where.

"You see my children, change is good." Master Splinter said.

"We couldn't agree more Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Good. So lets see you kids clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy!" Master Splinter said.

"Ahhh." We all moaned.

17


	2. SO1E02- A Better Mousetrap

**SO1E02- A Better Mousetrap **

**Hey, so here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long. It was a loooooong episode. Also if you want me to put up another chapter I have to have AT LEAST five responses. I know, I'm evil ;) I hope you like this chapter! **

It took FOREVER, to clean up the new lair. I swear I cleaned for about two days. I was still fixing up my new room when Raph came in.

"Hey, liked what ya did to da place." Raph said looking around.

I had almost everything in my new room! A new bed, my old one got trashed, some cool posters I found hung up on the walls. I also had a desk for my new ideas for the truck we 'borrowed' and other things. A few candles sat on the floor and I had a stack of comics in the corner. Yes I do have comics, Mikey is not the only one who likes them! Then to tie everything together I had my own punching bag. Raph walked over to the punching bag and examined it for a bit, before he gave it a hard punch, almost breaking the chain that was holding it. I rolled my eyes.

"This is why I can't have nice things." I muttered.

"Hey, me and Leo are going back to da old lair to gather some more stuff that survived, wanna come?" Raph asked. I shrugged.

"Sure I'll be down in a minute." I said. Then Raph headed towards the door. I grabbed my bow and quiver and quickly laced up my black sneakers. I ran down the stairs to meet Leo and Raph at the front door. They had the new sewer slider out and Raph was sitting in the front seat.

"All aboard the sewer express." Raph joked. I laughed and jumped on. Leo was sitting in the back with me. Raph took it easy driving, sense it was the first time we were taking this things out. We got to the old lair and it was exactly how we left it.

"Alright guys lets start looking for anything that has survived." Leo said jumping off. I followed suit and went into the old lair. The pile of rock was still there, sitting in the middle of the room. I went to check out my room again. Like last time I didn't find much that had survived, I found a few more posters and and some books that I had. I was looking through some rocks when I found some shattered glass. There seemed to have been more under the rock, so I flipped the rock over to see what had broke. It was a picture frame and the picture was still inside with broken glass still surrounding it. It was a picture of me and the guys when we were about nine years old. We had found a disposable camera and it had one last picture left. So we decided to take a picture of ourselves. I was in the middle and had my arms around Leo and Raph. Mikey was on Raphs side giving Raph bunny ears and Raph looked at him annoyed. Donny had a toy airplane that he had made and wanted to show it off to the camera. Leo had a shy smile, never having his picture taken before, he was surprisingly super camera shy. I sensed that someone was close. I quickly turned around and saw Leo standing right behind me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Man Leo, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said.

"Sorry." Leo said apologetically. "I remember that." Leo said pointing at the picture.

"Yeah, I'm glad it survived." I said. Then Raph went by.

"Raph looked so CUTE, when he was little." I said with a grin.

"What?" Raph said confused. He walked over to me and looked at the picture.

"Well at least I'm better looking den you. What the shell happened to your hair?" Raph asked pointing to the picture. My hair was really short, it was messy and was barely to my shoulders.

"Don't you remember Raph? That was when Kim tried to cut her hair herself." Leo said joking.

"Oh yeah, jeez it looked like someone tried ta cut your hair with a chainsaw." Raph said with a grin. I punched his arm hard and took the picture back. Raph and Leo bursted out laughing and I hit Leo to.

"Ow, ok we're sorry." Leo said but he was still grinning. We went back to work gathering things. After an hour of looking through rubble we started to tie everything down onto the sewer slider.

"Hold on. I forgot something." Leo said then went back into the lair. He came back out with something in his hands. It was the ozze container that changed the guys into what they are now. It had the letters 'TCRI' on the front.

"Our home. For fifteen years and this is all that's left?" Leo said putting the container with everything else. Raph walked off.

"When I find out who made those homewrecking robo roaches-!" Raph said. Then he turned to a nearby pilier and punched it, causing the ceiling to crumble a bit.

"Raph! Come on, let's not trash this place any more than it already is." Leo said. Leo hopped on a iron board that was strapped with all the other stuff on the sewer slider, to make sure nothing fell off. I hopped into the drivers seat, wanting to drive.

"Oh no you don't!" Raph said and pushed me over onto the passenger seat.

"Why do you always get to drive!?" I shouted at him.

"Cause I'm better at it." Raph said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. Raph started the sewer slider and started to head down the tunnel at a steady pace. Then after a while, the wheels lifted off the ground and started hovering even faster down the tunnel.

"Now remember, Don said the excelerator hasn't been calibrated yet, so take it nice and-" Leo was cut off in mid sentence when Raph grabbed a lever and the sewer slider shot down the tunnel at top speed.

"Slow!" Leo finished with a shout. I put my hands in the air.

"All right!" I screamed. Raph whooped with me.

"Yeehaa!" Raph shouted going even faster and did a loop de loop.

"I'd call this a successful field test! Wouldn't you Leo!?" Raph said to Leo. I laughed at his joke. We whooshed even faster and faster down the tunnel. We were at the lair in a matter of seconds. Raph flew into the lair carefully and started to lower to the floor. I hopped out and landed on the floor before the sewer slider could land.

"Remind me not to let you drive again! You are one, crazy driver." I said.

"It's a natural gift." Raph said, gloating, then he hopped out. Then Leo leaped down from the top.

"Hey! Good news Mikey. Your DVD collection survived." Leo said twirling the box on his finger. Then threw Mikey his DVDs. Mikey caught the box with one hand.

"Awesome! Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory. Cause the TV is ready to rock and roll!" Mikey said and turned on the TV. I leaped over the couch and sat down quickly getting a good seat. The TV showed a news report.

"In a press conference today at Stocktronics Inc, New Yorks leading new technology firm." The person on the news said.

"Boring!" Mikey said about to change the channel.

"Wait! I want to see this." Donny says.

"The owner and CEO, Baxter Stockman, showed us his latest invention." The news reporter said.

The TV showed a lab with a maze in it. A guy with glasses and white lab coat, starts talking to the camera.

"A wise man once said 'Build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door'. I say, let the path making begin! For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the cities, ever growing, rat problem. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you!" pulled on a cloth covering his invention. We all gasped when we saw what it was. It was those robot things that destroyed our home!

"The Stocktronic mouser." Dr. Stockman said, introducing us to our enemy.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing!" Don said holding up the head of a mouser that he was examining earlier. Mikey grabbed the head from Donny.

"And what's up with those glasses? Dork city!" Mikey said using the mouser head as a puppet. I got up and whacked Mikey on the side of his head, for the joke. Then Raph went by us with one of his sai's out. He went up to the TV and stabbed it, making sparks fly everywhere.

"I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell!" Raph said running for the door. Then Master Splinter stepped in front of Raphs path.

"Absolutely not!" Splinter said with a growl and whacked Raph on the side of his head with his walking stick. Raph grabbed his head in pain.

"Your last venture on the surface was a disaster! You can ill afford be seen by more humans" Master Splinter said. I turned back to the TV to see Baxter Stockman talk more about the mousers.

"My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber." Then a lady appeared on the TV, probably in her early twenties and she had red hair. She carried a box with the rats in it and released them into the maze. Baxter Stockman held on to one of the mousers at the beginning of the maze.

"Now observe the sheer guinness, of my mouser in action." Baxter Stockman said and he released it into the maze. The mouser ran through the maze very quickly. Finding the rats easily. The first one it found, the mouser ate it right away. Then it wasn't long before the mouser had caught all the rats in the maze.

"Man. I sure would hate to be a rat in this town." Mikey said. Then he say Master splinter standing behind him. "Oh. Sorry sensi."

"And the mousers search and retrieval functions are all controlled by a remote mother computer." Baxter Stockman said.

"This is nuts. So those robot things we're trying to eat Master Splinter?" I asked.

"That would explain how they found us." Don said thoughtfully. Everyone left, and Mikey kicked me off the TV so he could play his video game.

_This is all too weird, _I thought. I went to my room to take a nap until it was time to train.

The screaming finally stopped. It seemed like forever. Before I knew it I was running. I ran until my legs got num. Tears kept rolling down my face and never stopped. Then all of a sudden the sky turned red and I looked behind me. The shadows were chasing me. I tried to run but it felt like my feet were stuck to the ground. Then I was falling, and the darkness swallowed me.

I woke up startled. I was surprised to find myself in my new bedroom, but then I remembered. I was boiling hot and my face was wet.

_Not again. Why won't it get out of my head!? _I thought frustrated and rubbed my head. A soft knock came my door.

"Kim? Are you alright?" Someone called. Don poked his head in my room. I rubbed my eyes quickly so Don wouldn't see I was crying in my sleep.

"I heard you mumbling in your sleep." Don said concerned.

"I'm fine. What is it?" I asked throwing the covers back. He didn't look convinced but he decided to go along with it.

"Master Splinter will start training soon. You better get up." He said.

"Alright, thanks Don." I said and Don took that as his cue to leave. I got on a blue tank top and black shorts. I grab my bow which was hanging on the wall and headed downstairs to find the guys stretching out. I stretched out for a bit, then Master Splinter came out of his room.

We mostly did the same things as we usually do. Stretching first, then we practiced our balance, meditation, followed by practicing with our weapons.

"You will not be sparing with each other today." Master Splinter said in the middle of meditation.

"You will be sparing with me."

"Crud" I mumbled

Usually when Master Splinter is pissed at one of us, he makes us fight him. We got into our fighting positions and spread out surrounding Master splinter.

Master Splinter was patient waiting for one of us to attack. Donatello went against Master Splinter first. Though he was fast, Master Splinter was faster. Master Splinter's staff and Don's Boa slapped hard against each other. Then Master Splinter dodged an attack. Then when Don turned to face Master Splinter, Master Splinter whacked Don in the back with his staff. Don let out a yell of pain when he flew back towards the wall.

"Do not lean with your shoulder Donatello." Master Splinter said.

Then Leo came up behind Master Splinter fast. He jumped and raised up his katonas to hit Master Splinter. But master Splinter quickly turned around and whacked Leo on the stomach in mid flight. Sending Leo flying and hitting the floor.

"Faster on your counter attack Leonardo." Master Splinter said.

I thought now was a good time to strike. I loaded my bow quickly and shot one straight at Master Splinter. Without even looking back he jumped over my arrow. I charged at Master Splinter. He tried to trip me with his staff but I jumped over it. I landed in a somersault and loaded my arrow again. I shot at Master Splinter but Master splinter just knocked the arrow out of his way with his staff. Then Master Splinter jumped in the air and landed on me pinning me to the ground.

"You must always be ready with another plan, Kimolynn" Master Splinter said still sitting on me.

Then Mikey came up behind Master splinter, swinging his nun-chucks. He swung at Master Splinter's head, but Master Splinter jumped off of me and over Mikey. The nun-chuck almost hitting my knees. I quickly got up and got out of there way before I would get hit. Master splinter landed behind mikey and swiped at his feet. Mikey wasn't quick enough and feel to the floor.

"Mind your foot-work Michelangelo." Master Splinter said.

Then Raph came out of nowhere, and attacked Master Splinter. Master used his staff like a vault and flipped over Raph. Raph slashed at the air trying to hit him. Then master Splinter landed behind him. Raph turned around and kind of lazily threw his sai's at Master Splinter. master Splinter deflected them easily with his staff. Master Splinter then charged Raph and pinned him against a pillar with his staff.

"You are distracted Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks." Master Splinter said letting Raph go.

"Ya I'd like ta focus my attacks on that Stockman guy!" Raph said angrily. Raph quickly followed Master Splinter.

"Why can't we just go top said and show him a little mean and green" Raph asked furiously, stopping Master Splinter.

"Because I forbid it." Master Splinter said calm but sternly, and gave Raph the evil eye.

"Ahg." Raph said disappointed but still mad. Master Splinter continued to walk to his room, Raph stepped out of his way.

"We will resume your training in the morning." Master Splinter said. Then he went into his room, the door closing softly behind him.

"Hmph, 'We will resume your training in the morning!'" Mikey said impersonating Master splinter.

"I heard that!" Master Splinter said from his room.

"Busted!" Don said and we all laughed at Mikey.

"Ya I'd like ta bust a few heads!" Raph said still pissed off.

"Chill bro! We don't need no stinking surface world!" Mikey said going over towards the TVs.

"We got late movies, top ten video countdown, VMX vert highlights! Some wired Korean language soap opera?" Mikey rattled on.

"Or! You could give me a hand with these mouser parts." Don said to Raph. Don was by his work table with some of the mouser parts. Don turned on a blowtorch and started to weld a piece of metal together.

"If I can get one working, we can trace it back to it's source and find out what's Stockman's _really _using them for." Don said. Raph just yawned and stretched.

"Na, I'm beat. I'm gonna rack." Raph said walking off to his room. Leo looked after Raph suspiciously.

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo said to himself.

I knew exactly what Leo was thinking. But I didn't really care. Raph could do whatever he wanted. When Raph put his mind to something, you couldn't stop him. I went over to Donny. He was still wielding some parts together.

"Want some help with that?" I ask him holding out my hand for the blowtorch.

"Ya, sure." He said giving me the blowtorch.

"You work on the outside and I'll start with the insides of the mouser." Don said working with a pile of wires he had on the table. I grabbed a pair of goggles and got to work.

I worked on the robot for a while. Mikey was sleeping on the couch with the TV still on and Don was still hard at work with the inside of the mouser. I told Donny that I was going to bed. It was around 11:00 and I was beat. I walked up the stairs to my room and went right to sleep.

I probably didn't get an hour of sleep before my room door cracked open. I sat up right away. But no one was coming through the door. I threw back the covers and went to the door. I opened it but no one was out.

"Hello?" I said. No one answered. I admit I was kind of creeped out but I just quickly closed the door. But then a large hand cover my mouth and a huge arm had me in the choke hold. I screamed into the hand and tried to move the arm, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kim it's-" A voice said right before I nailed the person in the stomach with my elbow. The person let out a groan. The persons arm fell away and I rushed to turn on the lights. The lights blinded me when they turned on, but then I saw the person that was in my room. It was Raph.

He was holding his stomach where I nailed him.

"Raph, what the hell!" I shouted.

"Keep ya voice down, the guys will hear ya!" Raph whisper shouted.

"What do you want!" I whisper shouted him back. He crossed his arms, looking serious.

"I'm gonna go topside, and give that Stockmen guy some shell." Raph said.

"And I want ya to come with me."

I stared at Raph for a minute. I understood where Raph was coming from I was pissed off too, and he knew it. Me and Raph are both a couple of hot heads, but at least I can keep mine in check sometimes. Raph just goes nuts.

"Raph, are you crazy!? You will probably get yourself killed! And Leo will be pissed." I said trying to talk him out of it.

"Who cares what Leo thinks! Aren't you pissed off that, that Stockman guy destroyed our home?!" Raph said, glaring at me.

"Of course I'm pissed! But going after this guy will just make it worse!" I said crossing my arms. Raph just growled.

"Fine!" He shouted at me not whispering anymore.

"I'll do it myself!" He then ran out of my room.

"Raph!" I shouted, I grabbed my bow and ran after him. I went down the hall towards the stairs I jumped over the railing and onto the floor. I saw Mikey was still sleeping on the couch. Raph was already down the tunnel and I followed after him. Then I heard,

"Midnight stroll?"

I rounded the corner and saw Leo standing in front of Raph.

"Out of of my way Leo." Raph said threateningly.

"Master Splinter said we stay put!" Leo lectured, standing his ground. Raph then got into a fighting stance.

"Look, I'll go through ya if I have to!" Raph said grinding his teeth. Leo matched Raph's stance.

"I'd like to see you try, hot head!" Leo said.

"Careful for what you wish for, splinter junior!" Raph said. I quickly ran up to them.

"Guys stop it!" I shouted at them standing in between them.

"Get outta my way, Kim." Raph growled.

"NO!" I shouted out him giving him a glare. He grinned his teeth.

"Let him go Kim." Leo said calmly, still staring down Raph. Raph pushes me out of his way and charged at Leo. He tackled Leo to the ground. They rolled until Leo was on top of Raph. They wrestled for a minute before we all heard something coming down the tunnel. We all turned around and saw one of the mousers running towards us. It then ran right past us.

"What the hell?" I said. Then I saw Mikey and Don running after it.

"Hey guys I got one working!" Don said still running after it.

"Come on! He's faster than he looks!" Mikey added running past us.

"So, you just gonna let that mouser roam free?" Raph said sarcastically from under Leo. Leo thought about it. Then sighed.

"Master Splinter is so, going to kill us." Leo said getting off of Raph. I ran after Leo. Leo stopped and turned to Raph.

"You coming or what?" Leo asked.

"If you insist." Raph said grinning, knowing that he won. Me and Leo continued down the tunnel. We tried to keep up with the robot but it was super fast. As we ran Leo was muttering,

"He's such a hot head...he always tries to start up a fight…"

"Chill, Leo. Raph is just ticked off about our home being destroy. I mean, aren't we all?" I ask Leo, trying to calm him down.

"Yes! But Raph always goes off and starts a fight, like he thinks that will fix something!" Leo fumed.

"We all have our own way of dealing with things, Don works on stuff, Mikey reads comics, you meditate... Raph punches the crud out of people. At least he's trying to cool off" I said, still running. Leo just stays silent, obviously still mad at Raph.

We kept running for a while until we got to a junction. Pipes were everywhere and sewer water was falling like waterfalls. The robot ran across the pipes easily but we stayed close on it's tail.

"Watch your step here guys, we don't want to end up as turtle soup." Leo said.

The robot looked like he was at a dead end. But then he started to climb up the wall!

"Rescorful little critter!" Don said frustrated.

"So, what do we do now?" Raph asks with a shrug.

"Like Master Splinter says," Leo said reaching into his belt putting on a pair of shiko spikes.

"'A ninja is always prepared'"

"I thought that was the boy scouts." Mikey said trying to be funny. I reach into my quivver and pull out my own shiko spikes. We started to climb up the wall, after the robot. Mikey let out a groan.

"Next time, lets leave the wall crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights!" Mikey said, complaining.

"Hey! Less talking, more climbing, Mikey!" I said when Mikey stopped climbing.

"You read _way_ too many comic books." Leo added. The robot climbed until he got to an open pipe and climbed in. We finally got to the top and chased after him through the tunnels again.

"Just curious Don, what's to stop old turbo jaws from munching up another 6.2 on the richter scale?" Mikey asked.

"I shut down the jaw control. It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum." Don said smugly. Then the mouser stopped all of a sudden, and turned to some pipes. It munched right through the pipes, making a huge hole in the wall.

"You were saying?" Raph said putting his hands on his hips.

"But I… I'm sure I shut it down." Don said confused. Mikey came up behind Donny.

"Don's finally lost his techno mojo! Sad really." Mikey said being a wise guy. I came up behind Don.

"Don't worry Don, it probably has some kind of security override sequence." I said trying to comfort him.

"Ya you're probably right." Don said thinking about it for a minute.

"Come on we're going to lose him!" Don said all of a sudden, running after the mouser.

"Oh, no!" Don said looking up at the pipes.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads!" Don said I looked up. A huge pipe had some big cracks in it, and you could hear the groans coming from the pipe.

"So?" Raph asked.

"So! Our little mouser friend just ate through the pipes support!" Don said. I already knew what that meant. The pipe was going to blow! I was the first one to take off running back down the tunnel. The guys didn't see me leave. They were still in shock.

"Guys move!" I shouted at them. But it was too late.

"Incoming!" I heard Leo said. I was still running down the tunnel, when I heard a huge explosion and the sound of rushing water coming towards me. I looked back for a second and saw the guys struggling in the water and the water was coming up behind me fast. I was almost to the end of the pipe, I pushed myself even harder. I was only a step away from the exit, when I jumped out and onto the wall beside the pipe. I still had my shiko spikes on so I quickly gripped the wall and hung on with all my might. Not even a second later the water burst out of the pipe falling to the churning abyss below. Then I saw the heads of the guys, bobbing in the water. I reached for them. Raph saw me and tried to reach out quickly. Our fingers just touched but the water pulled him out of my grasp. The guys went flying down.

"NO!" I screamed as they fell I could hear them screaming to. Then I saw Donny quickly take out his boa staff and swung it over a pipe, catching himself.

"Grab on!" He yelled at the guys. Then Leo grabbed Don's feet, Raph then grabbed Leo's, then Mikey grabbed Raphs. I sighed in relief.

"Are you guys ok!?" I called down to them.

"Just great!" Raph said sarcastically.

"Kim, stay there! We will come to you!" Leo called.

"OW! Watch where you point those shiko spikes Mikey!" Raph shouted.

"Keep, your shell on Raph! I got an idea!" Mikey said. He started to swing back and forth.

"Mikey! Wait! What are you-?" Leo was cutted off when Mikey leaped down through some water, causing all the guys to drop to.

"What happened!?" I called worried.

"Don't worry we're fine!" I heard Leo say.

"Guys, you ok?" I heard Don ask. Then I heard someone spit up some water.

"Peachy." I heard Raph say sarcastically. I laughed at the guys, relieved that they were all ok. I climbed back into the pipe we just came from. Some water was still coming but not as bad as before. The guys finally climbed all the way back to the pipe.

"You guys took long enough." I said sarcastically.

"Mikey was being a slow climber." Raph said crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Mikey said offended. We continued down the tunnel back to where the mouser chewed through the pipes.

"When I get my hands on the metal menace, I'm gonna grind him into little bot burgers!" Raph said pissed off.

"Easy Raph!" Don said while everyone was taking off their shiko spikes.

"We still got to keep him in one piece!"

"What makes you think we'll even _find _the little blender butt?" Mikey asked.

"I think he left us a few clues." Leo said pointing at a new tunnel that the mouser made. We went down the tunnel. Sometimes we even had to army crawl but we finally got to the end. We got to a train tunnel. As soon as we got out Don spotted the little menace.

"There!" Don shouted pointing over to the other side of the tunnel. We all charged after the mouser. But then I heard something coming down the tracks. A train was coming, and Raph was still running after the mouser, blind with rage. I ran to catch up to Raph before he crossed the tracks. He was almost there, when I said.

"Raph look out!" and grabbed him throwing him back so he wouldn't hit the train. We waited for the train to pass which was pretty quick. But when the train went by, the mouser was gone!

"Woah! Robo Houdini!" Mikey said, shocked.

"Wrong, Robo hitchhiker!" Leo said and we all saw the robot hanging onto the train with it's jaws.

"We'll never catch him now!" Mikey said trying to run after the train.

"Two can play that game!" Raph said walking up to the tracks. I then heard another fast train coming down the tracks. He then pulled out his sais. I quickly got his idea. I pulled out two arrows and waited for the train. The train got closer and closer until Raph started to run towards it and I was closely behind him. We both jumped and landed on the roof of the train. I stabbed my arrows in the roof of the train quick, and Raph used his sais. I looked back and saw the other guys quickly got on the train too. We only went down the tracks for about a minute until the robot on the train ahead of us jumped off.

"There's are stop!" Raph shouted over the wind. I quickly took out my arrows and jumped for the platform. I landed right by Raph and the others guys jumped after me. The mouser made another tunnel and we went towards it.

"Man doesn't this thing ever stop?!" Mikey asks. We continued down the tunnel. I was breathing really hard. I've been running after this thing for so long, my legs were nume! Then we came to a sewer junction. We saw the mouser, but then there was another one!

"Ahh where did that one come from?" I asked. The mouser spotted us then spotted us and opened it's jaws threateningly.

"I got it!" Raph said throwing a ninja star at it. The star went through the mousers head, like butter. Raph and Mikey high fived each other. But then, the mouser stood up!

"This is not good, guys" Leo said. The mouser opened his jaws again trying to threaten us.

"Neither is that!" Don said. Then a huge mob of mouser came towards us.

"These guys look tougher than the last batch." I said loading my bow.

"Ya and there's a lot more of them too." Raph said as the mousers surrounded us. We got into our fighting positions.

"The more the merrier." I said grinning. Then I charged at a group of mousers. I shot one in the head. Three charged at me. I strung up a net arrow and shot it at a crowd of mousers. I caught about six in my net. I then used my bow to slice off a head of a mouser to my left. Then grabbed an arrow and plunged it deep into another mousers skull.

"These mousers are incredible!" Don said gawking at the mousers.

"The mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation!"

"Gee, Donny why don't you just marry one already?" Raph says sarcastically. One of the mouses grabbed my bow. I swung my bow crushing it on the wall.

"Guys, the only way to stop them are to slice their heads off." Leo said.

"Got it!" I said and quickly sliced off three mousers heads off with my bow.

"Well ain't that great news! With the turtle with the blades!" Mikey said sarcastically.

"Drive them this way!" Raph said.

"We'll slice and dice!" I added cutting off, yet, another mouser head. We all gathered in a group so we could stay together. Then a huge crowed of mousers came at us. Don and Mikey derived the mousers towards Raph, Leo and I so we could slice off there heads. We kept slicing and the mousers kept coming. We held up our routine and slowly the group of mousers got smaller and smaller, until soon there were none left.

"Great job guys! Just make sure we leave one-" Donny was cut off when Raph practically tackled the last mouser, stabbing it in the head and stomping on it.

"Intacted." Don finished.

"Way to go hot head." I said to Raph.

"So much for tracing them back to their source." Leo said.

"So all of that was for nothing! Agh!" I said irritated. Then all of a sudden I heard something.

"Wait guys did you hear that?" I asked. They all listened. Then the sound came again, it was a scream.

"It's coming from that way. Come on!" Leo said and we all ran down the tunnel where the screaming was coming from. We got to a conjunction and listened. The scream came again.

"That way!" I pointed down the tunnel to our right and ran. We turned a corner and then what we saw was a complete shock to us. There was a lady getting cornered by a bunch of mousers. She had red, fiery hair and she looked like she was in her early twenties. The mouses ascended on her and she screamed. One lunged at her and I shot my arrow at it before it even lifted it's feet off the ground. Then the guys rounded the corner and saw what was going on. They lept into action. We all took out a couple of mousers, before long little mouser parts were all over the place. The woman was still up against the wall, covering her eyes. She finally opened her eyes when the fighting had stopped.

"Oh thank you! Thank you SO much! You saved my-my" She still seemed stunned after the attack but Mikey made it worse when he stepped into the light more.

"Hey how you doing?" Mikey asked grinning at her. This pushed her over the edge and she fainted. Mikey grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up bridal style.

"Hey! So, can I keep her?"


End file.
